


MCR Highschool [highschool AU]

by fullofcrazyness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Crying, Falling Down Stairs, Fighting, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hospitals, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Whump, but in a nightmare, gerard is having a rough time, gerard way whump, i still am but damn, mentioned death, no one's dead for real, wow 16 year old me was angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: This is a My Chemical Romance fanfic set in the HighSchool AU.Gerard is bullied for being different. He refuses to let his brother: Mikey, and his friends: Ray, Bob and Frank, help him. For fear of them getting hurt too.I DON'T OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE AND IF I DID THEY WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER!!![moved from Wattpad on 5/2/19. This story is old, like from Jan. of 2017 old, and not up to my current standard of writing. I might come back and edit or rewrite it one day to make it better.]





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard was walking down the hall of his high school when he was shoved into a locker. The people walking by snickered and left him to pick up his books from the ground. He bent down and grabbed his Chemistry and Math books off the floor and stood up. Quickly, he made his way to his first class of the day, Algebra 2.

When he got there his brother; Mikey, and his friends; Ray, Frank, and Bob, were already there, sitting in their seats. Gerard made his way over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." The others said back.

"Anything happen this morning?" Mikey asked.

Gerard sighed, "Just pushed into a locker."

"Why won't you let us help you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we don't like seeing you picked on every day," Ray added.

They looked at him.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt because you're friends with me. And if you helped me, you would be targeted too." Gerard explained, again.

The others sighed. They had heard this before. They hated seeing Gerard get picked on and beat up practically every day. They hated how after particularly bad days, they had to take him home and patch him up.

_RING RING_

Everyone went to their seats and the day started 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying and violence in this chapter

"Finally, lunchtime," Bob said as he and Gerard walked out of English that afternoon. 

"Yay," Gerard muttered.

They were almost to the cafeteria when they saw three jocks walking towards them.

"Go," Gerard whispered to Bob.

Bob looked conflicted. He wanted to help but knew that his help wasn't wanted.

"I'll be just around the corner," Bob said sadly.

Gerard nodded. Bob disappeared as soon as the jocks reached Gerard.

"Look what we have here, boys." the first one said, "Little emo boy."

Gerard grit his teeth but didn't say anything.

"Not gonna talk?" Jock Number Two asked.

They snickered. "Little gay emo won't talk. Maybe we can make him." Number Three jeered.

Bob's heart sank. This wasn't good.

"Hold him." Number One said.

Gerard's eyes widened as Two and Three grabbed his arms to prevent him from moving. Then One punched him in the gut. Gerard tried to double over, but the grips on his arms were too tight. He was punched again and a gasp left his mouth. Then he was slapped across the face. His head whipped to the side.

"Not gonna talk?" Three whispered.

Gerard was slapped again.

"Alright! Stop!" Gerard yelled.

"Well... now that I've started. I don't want to stop." 

"nononono.," Gerard whispered.

The three smirked and pushed him to the ground. He landed with a thump and groaned. They started kicking him anywhere they could find. Arms, legs, back. He put his hands up to cover his head and curled into a ball. After only three minutes they stopped, laughed and walked away.

Bob was horrified. Who could do that to another person and laugh? Gerard's groan pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Gerard!" he yelled, running to his friend.

He knelt down and helped him sit up. Gerard whimpered, everything hurt.

"What's wrong?" He heard Bob ask, "What hurts?"

"Everything." Gerard gasped out.

"Come on you need to go to the nurse," Bob said, hauling him up as gently as he could.

Gerard groaned again. When he got to his feet, his legs couldn't hold him and he almost collapsed again, luckily, Bob caught him.

"Come on you can do it," Bob said, supporting Gerard.

Slowly, they made their way to the nurse's office. A painful five minutes later they were there. The nurse came out and gasped at the sight of the two boys. She sighed when she realized it was Gerard again.

Gerard smiled weakly, "Hello, Mrs. Anderson."

"Again, Gerard?" she said, leading them over to an examinations table, "That's twice this week now."

Bob was confused. When had Gerard been to the nurse?

Gerard looked down, "I know."

"What happened this time?" Mrs. Anderson asked, pulling out some supplies. 

"Three of the football players."

"Oooo. Alright, what hurts most?"

She spends the next fifteen minutes patching up Gerard. In the end, he had an ACE bandage on his wrist, about ten band-aids, some cleaned scratches, and two ice packs. One for his face and one for his ankle. 

"Feel better?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yeah," Gerard said.

"Alright, You can go in five minutes. Lunch'll be over by then."

Gerard nodded. Mrs. Anderson turned and left the small room to work at her desk. Bob looked at him.

"When did you come to the nurse?" he asked.

Gerard flushed, "Tuesday, got punched in the face, and well, bloody nose."

Bob nodded, "The day you were late to lunch."

"Yup."

The bell rang

"You can go now boys."

They stood up. Gerard was limping slightly, and they made their way to the next class. When they got to their next class, the rest of their friends were waiting outside the classroom doors.

"Where we-What happened?" Mikey asked, walking closer.

Gerard opened his mouth but Bob cut him off. "Three jocks got ahold of him."

Mikey's face went through a series of emotions. Worried, concern, angry, furious and ended on worry again.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked, eyeing his bruises. 

Gerard looked at him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"How do you expect us not to worry?!" Frank cut in.

Gerard shrugged. "Come on let's go in. Don't want to be late."

He pushed passed the others and went into the room and sat at his seat. He knew the others worried about him, but he didn't want them too. He sighed. He needs to stop them from worrying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of bullying and violence

_RIIIINNGGG_

Gerard sighed. The end of the day. The best part. He could go home now and hide out in his bedroom. He and Mikey usually drove together, today was different.

"Hey, Gerard. I have to stay after today and make up a test." Mikey said as they walked to their lockers.

"Oh..." Gerard said.

"You can come with me. It'll only take about 45 minutes." Mikey said.

"Nah it's alright. I'll walk home. It's not that far." Gerard told him.

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gerard said, closing his locker door.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour or so," Mikey said, walking off to take his test.

Gerard sighed. Now he had to walk home. Great, hopefully, his bullies decided to leave him alone today. Not likely.

He started his trek home, headphones in his ears. He loved his music. It was the only thing that could distract him from the horrible life he was in now. After high school would be better. He just needed to make it through high school. 

Halfway home, someone shoved into the back of him. His headphones fell out of his ears. He turned around to see who it was and immediately regretted walking home.

"Hey there Gerard. How you doin?" Dustin asked him.

Gerard hated Dustin. He was one of the biggest bullies in the school. He mostly picked on Gerard though.

"Fine," Gerard said coldly.

"Now that's no way to talk to me," Dustin said, narrowing his eyes.

Gerard looked down. He knew not to say anything more.

"Are you gonna talk that way again?" Dustin asked.

Gerard shook his head.

"Hmmm, what did you say? I didn't hear anything."

"No," Gerard whispered.

"That's good. Or else I would have to beat you up." Dustin smiled. "Did you meet my friends today? Aren't they the nicest?"

"No, they're not," Gerard muttered.

"Now that's not very nice. You need to apologize." Dusting said.

Gerard shook his head.

"Fine." 

_Smack_

Gerard fell to the ground with the force of the slap. He yelped as a kick hit his ribs. He rolled on his side and put an arm around his middle and the other around his head. The kicks kept coming for about two minutes before Dustin stopped.

"Get up," he commanded.

Gerard shakily stood up and faced the boy. One last punch hit his face before Dustin walked off, saying.

"I'll be back later. Don't know when. But I'll be back."

Gerard let out a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched his bully walk away. Why did this happen to him every day? Why him? He shook his head. If it wasn't him, it was some other kid, and he rather it be him than anyone else.

He turned around and started walking home, wincing with each step. His ribs hurt from the repeated kicks, and his ankle throbbed as it had been kicked as well. 

Finally, he got home. He limped to the door and unlocked it. He went inside and went for the freezer to grab and ice-pack for his ankle. When he got it he went to the living room and flopped on the couch. He turned sideways and put his ankle up on a pillow and put the ice-pack over it. He looked at the clock. 2:58. Mikey would be home in about 20 minutes. He would have to put the ice-pack away before them. Hopefully, his ankle won't hurt as bad then.

He turned on the TV and tried to find a show to watch. He flipped through the channels for about five minutes before he gave up. Nothing was on. He turned off the TV and checked the time again. 3:13. Time to get up and put away the ice. 

He slowly got up and grabbed the ice-pack. He made his way to the kitchen and returned the ice to the freezer just as the front door opened.

"I'm home!" He heard Mikey yell.

"Me too!" Gerard yelled back.

He heard Mikey chuckle and make his way to the kitchen.

"You got here alright?" Mikey asked.

"Yup just fine." Gerard lied.

There was no way he was telling his brother that he had gotten hurt,  _again_. Mikey already worried about him enough, he didn't need to add to it.

"That's good." Mikey smiled, "Do you know what dinner's gonna be?"

"Nope," Gerard said, leaning against the counter. His ankle was starting to hurt again.

"Awww. Well, I need to go do some homework. I'll see you later." Mikey said, walking up the stairs to his room.

Gerard sighed. His side was throbbing. He went to the bathroom and locked to the door. Turning to the mirror he looked at himself. His right cheek was just one big blue an purple bruise. He lifted up his shirt. Sure enough, his side was horribly bruised as well. That would take longer to go away then his cheek. His wrist would be fine in a day or two and he could take the ACE bandage off tomorrow morning. He would keep it though in case he needed it again. 

He walked out of the bathroom and headed to the basement so he could work on his homework for tomorrow. 

'Finally, Friday' he thought 'one more day.'


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard woke with a start the next morning. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was only 6:30 in the morning. School didn't start till 7:45. He might as well get up now seeing as his clock would go off in fifteen minutes anyway. 

He rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He made his way to his dresser and pulled out some black jeans, a Fall out Boy t-shirt and some black converse. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and pulled his shoes on. When he finished he grabbed his backpack an headed out of his bedroom and upstairs to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. He needed coffee. He watched the black liquid drip from the top into the pot. Finally, it was finished and he grabbed it and poured the stuff into a mug. Putting in a bit of creamer he took a gulp and sighed. 

"Sweet coffee I love you." He hummed, eyes closed.

He jumped when he heard a chuckle.

"You're up early," Mikey said.

"Yeah." Gerard said, "Don't know what woke me up."

"Well, we need to leave in 20 minutes so do whatever before then," Mikey said, getting his own coffee.

Gerard grabbed a banana and peeled it and started eating. Mikey made some frozen waffles and drenched them in syrup.

20 minutes later they were heading outside and to the car. When they got inside Gerard's eyes snapped open. 

_"I'll be back later. Don't know when. But I'll be back."_

"You okay?" Mikey asked, pulling out of the driveway.

Gerard shook his head, "Yeah. Fine."

Today was going to be interesting. Gerard just hoped it wasn't too bad.

They finally got to the school and Mikey parked in the parking lot.

"Come on Gerard. It's Friday." Mikey said, getting out.

Gerard nodded and got out of the car. They grabbed their backpacks and headed inside. 

"See ya in class," Mikey said, going somewhere.

Gerard went to his locker and grabbed his things for his first three classes. As he made his way to his first period he was watching for anyone who seemed to want to bother him. No one came up to him. No one spoke to him. No one touched him. 

_"Don't know when."_

He shivered. His body was tense, waiting for Dustin to show up and torment him. 

He got to his first class fine. He walked in and went to sit in his seat by the others. Ray and Frank were already there.

"Hey, guys," Gerard said, sitting down.

"Hey. Anything happen?" Frank ask.

They asked that every morning.

"No. Surprisingly, nothing happened," Gerard said, confused.

Ray smiled. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah... sure," Gerard said.

The two looked at him. 

"You okay?" Frank asked.

Gerard's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Ray and Frank looked at each other. 

"If you say so," Ray said.

Then Bob and Mikey walked in. They looked surprised to see Gerard already there.

"Hey, you're here early," Mikey said.

"No problems this morning," Gerard said.

Mikey smiled. "That's great!"

Gerard hummed. He was staring off into space, thinking.

_'Why isn't anyone bothering me? Not that I'm complaining, but it's so unnatural. It's unnerving. And what did Dusting mean that he would 'be back'?'_

Mikey watched his brother. Something was bothering him that much he could tell. The others wouldn't notice but Gerard's face was scrunched up between his eyes, the eyes themselves were glossed over just a bit. Things only a brother could notice, or a girlfriend or boyfriend.

Gerard was startled out of his thoughts when someone snapped in front of his face.

"You sure you're alright?" Ray asked again.

Gerard sighed, "I'm fine. Don't wor-" The bell cut him off.

Time to start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a panic attack in this chapter

Gerard was getting paranoid. Nothing had happened all day. It was lunchtime and he was constantly looking over his shoulder. He knew the others were worrying, but he couldn't help it. He hasn't had a peaceful day in about a year and a half.

He and Bob successfully made it to the cafeteria without meeting any of the jocks. Or Dustin. They went to the normal table where the other three were sitting. They sat down and listened in on the conversation.

"Unicorns do too exist," Mikey said to Frank.

"No, they don't, Mikey," Frank said.

Ray was sitting there grinning.

"Yes. They do." Mikey insisted.

"Fine then, where do they live?" Frank asked.

Gerard chuckled, he'd had this same argument with his brother multiple times before.

"They live in the Arctic," Mikey said.

"And why would they live there?" Frank asked.

"Because. Their winter animals. So they live in the Arctic where they can roam around without worrying about it getting too hot. And they blend in with their white color." Mikey said.

Frank looked at him. That actually was logical. Then he smirked.

"How do you know their winter animals?"

"Think of narwhals. They live in the Arctic. They're related to unicorns. Therefore, unicorns are winter animals." Mikey said, smirking.

Frank looked at him for a second. "Damn you and you're logic."

Mikey just smirked.

Gerard butt in. "You should know not to get into an argument about unicorns with Mikey." 

Frank waved him off. "Yeah Yeah I know."

Then someone walked behind Gerard and put something beside him. He looked up to see one of the jocks walking away. He looked down to see a note sitting on the seat. His breath hitched as he slowly grabbed the note and read it.

_Hello Gerard, I just want to let you know that we're going to come for you. Watch your back. -Dustin_

Gerard dropped the paper and let it flutter to the ground. His hands were shaking, he felt all the blood leave his face.

 _'nononononononono this could no be happening'_ he thought.

He heard the others talking to him but he wasn't listening. He was panicking. Why him? When would they come? 

He felt someone help him up and lead him out of the cafeteria and sit him on the floor of an empty hall. It was then he realized he was hyperventilating.

"Gerard. Gerard! Look at me!" a voice said.

Gerard looked up and saw Mikey kneeling in front of him. The others were behind him. He noticed Frank holding the note. Mikey snapped his fingers.

"Gerard! Please. Come on, breathe with me. In...Out....In...Out. Good, that's it. Keep going." Mikey instructed.

Mikey was scared. He'd never seen his brother like this before. Finally, Gerard was breathing normally. Then Mikey noticed Gerard was crying. Gerard never cries. He pulled his brother in for a hug and held him tight.

"Shhh, You'll be alright," Mikey said.

The others were standing back and watching. They didn't know what to do.

Frank looked at the paper in his hand. I had been by Gerard when they'd taken him to the hall. He hadn't seen what was inside yet. Something made him open it and read it. He had to read it at least 3 times. Each time growing angrier and more worried. 

"Frank, what's that?" Ray asked.

Frank shoved it at him. Ray read it over and his face was angry. He shoved it at Bob, who did the same.

"Mikey, you need to see this," Bob said, holding out the note.

Mikey looked between the note and his brother. He held out his hand and Bob gave it to him. He quickly read it over. When he finished he dropped it and hugged Gerard again.

"We'll keep you safe. Don't worry." Mikey whispered.

The others sat on the floor next to them. 

"Yeah. You've got us." Frank said.

"And were in most of your classes so we can keep you safe there," Ray said.

"And I'll punch anyone who tries to hurt you," Bob said, smirking.

Gerard smiled weakly, tear stains on his cheeks.

"If you guys are sure," he said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Thank you," Gerard whispered.

They all piled on him and a large group hug was initiated. They stayed like that until the bell rang. 

"Come on we've got Art, let's go," Mikey said, hauling his brother up. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Gerard and Mikey went to their lockers and got their box of art supplies they walked into the art classroom and went to their seats in the back. When they sat down they set their stuff up on the table in front of them and sat waiting for class to start.

Their sketchbooks were in front of them, pencils to the right with an eraser, charcoal in the right corner, pastels directly in front of them (Above the sketchbook), and paints in the left corner. On the left side was any little extra things that they might need. 

Now Gerard was great at art. He was always restocking his supplies because he drew and painted so much. Mikey was alright, not as good as Gerard but still enjoyed the class. Even now Gerard was sketching something in the corner of a page in his book. He jumped when the bell rang.

"Hello class, " The teacher said, "Today we're going to be working on our projects again. I need them ready to be turned in by the next class."

Most of the class groaned but Gerard just smiled. He loved working on his project.

"Alright, get up and get your projects." Teacher lady said.

Everyone got up and went to the back where all the projects were. The project could be anything as long as it had a lot of color in it. Gerard was having fun with this project. He was about 3/4 of the way done. Mikey was also having lots of fun with this, he was almost done with his project. 

They grabbed their papers and went back to their desks. Gerard grabbed the oil pastels and immediately got back to work. Mikey grabbed his paints and started the finishing touches of his painting. They spent the rest of the class period working diligently on their art. Gerard was concentrating so much that he didn't hear the teacher announce that it was time to clean up. 

"Gerard," Mikey said.

Gerard still didn't acknowledge him.

"Gerrraaaaaarrrrrrdddddd." Mikey whined.

Gerard looked at him annoyed. 

"Whaaatt?" Gerard whined back.

"Time to clean up," Mikey said

Gerard groaned. He was almost done but now he would have to take it home to finish. He put his things away and then went to the teacher's desk.

"Umm... Could I stop by after school and grab my project to finish at home?" Gerard asked.

She smiled. "Of course. I'll be here."

Gerard smiled back. "Thank you." 

He walked back to the desk and sat down waiting for the bell to ring for the next class. He and Mikey talked about random things until it did. They walked out of the classroom and down the hall where Mikey left Gerard outside his World History classroom.

"See you in music," Mikey said, walking off.

Gerard walked into the classroom and looked around. Ray and Frank weren't here yet. He went to his seat in the corner and sat down, getting his binder out. He started reading over his notes as they had a big test today.

He didn't notice that one of the jocks came up to his desk till someone slammed a hand on it. Gerard flinched and looked up. 

"Hey there Gerard. How's it goin?" the jock asked.

Gerard just sat there. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he squeaked out a 'fine'.

The jock laughed, "Scared? You big baby. You gonna cry now too, Huh?"

Gerard shook his head. Where were Ray and Frank? Class was about to start.

"I've got something for ya." The jock said, putting a note on the desk. He laughed slightly and walked away.

Gerard shakily grabbed the note and opened it.

_Hey Gerard. So I saw something interesting earlier today. You're a big crybaby, aren't you? This makes everything more interesting. Tell anyone about this happening and I'll go after your brother instead, got it? I know he knows about the other note, but any more and I go after him. Do you understand? -Dustin_

Gerard was shaking. He didn't want anyone going after Mikey. No one was allowed to hurt Mikey. So if he had to get hurt so Mikey didn't, then so be it.

Gerard jumped when someone sat down next to him. He looked over to see Ray and Frank sitting down.

"You're super jumpy," Ray said.

"Yeah, I guess," Gerard said.

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked, watching him.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." Gerard said, moving his binder so the note wasn't visible. 

They looked at him a moment longer. "Alright. If you say so."

Gerard sighed quietly. And looked up at the front of the room as the bell rang, signaling class to start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bullying and a bit of violence

Gerard, Frank, and Ray walked out of the history classroom and made their way to the band room where they had music.

"Today is gonna be great!" Frank said excitedly.

"Why's that?" Ray asked.

"Don't you remember?" Frank asked, shocked, "It's a free day! We can do whatever we want!" 

Ray looked like a puppy. "YES!! I love free days!! Guitar I hid in the back here I come!" 

The two laughed, not noticing Dustin walk up behind them.

Gerard let out a yelp as he was pushed from behind. Ray and Frank went to grab him but Gerard hit the floor before they could. Dustin walked away, smirking, and went into a room. Frank growled under his breath. 

"Bastard."

Ray helped Gerard up. "You okay?"

Gerard had to hold back a groan. His ribs still hurt from the day before. But he pushed it aside. "Yeah, fine."

Ray nodded and they quickly entered the band room before anyone else could bother them. Everyone was sitting around the room talking or playing music. The three walked over to their usual spot in the back and sat down, waiting for Mikey and Bob. 

"What do you want to do today?" Ray asked them.

"Dunno, Wonder if the teacher will let me go to art and finish my project," Gerard said.

"Nice. How's it going?" Frank asked Gerard.

"It's going great. I'm almost done with it." Gerard said.

Mikey and Bob walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. They looked around the room and spotted the other three in their corner. They walked over and flopped in some chairs.

"What's up?" Bob asked.

"Just waiting for class to start so I can grab the guitar in the back," Ray said.

"Have fun with that. Frank? Gerard?" Mikey asked.

"I'll probably join Ray in the back," Frank said.

"I think I'm gonna try to go and finish my art project," Gerard said.

"Better than taking it home and chance it getting ruined," Mikey said.

"I'm gonna go ask now," Gerard said, getting up.

The four watched him get up and walk to the teacher's desk.

"I'm worried about him," Mikey said, watching his brother walk out of the classroom.

"Me too. Something's up with him, but I have no idea what." Ray said.

"He was acting funny in history today. We got there late so I don't know if anything happened." Frank said.

"Did you ask?" Bob asked.

"Yeah we did, but he said he was fine," Ray said.

Mikey sighed. "He's definitely not fine. But he never tells us what's wrong."

Ray leaned over and gave Mikey a quick hug. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"Yeah, we will," Frank said.

"I hope so," Mikey said, looking down.

The teacher stood up and announced that the class could do whatever as long as they were somewhat quiet and didn't disturb other classes. Ray jumped up and ran to the smaller back room, Frank ran after him. Bob and Mikey laughed and went after them.

Gerard sighed as he walked down the hall towards the art room. At least he didn't have to take his project home over the weekend now. He walked up to the classroom door and walked in.

"Hello, Gerard. What brings you here?" the teacher asked.

"I had a free period in music and the teacher said I could come and finish my project," Gerard said.

"Well then get to work." She said.

Gerard smiled. "Thanks."

He walked to the back of the room and grabbed his project and some spare pastels. He sat down at an open table and got to work. He was almost done, to begin with, so it only took about 30 minutes to finish. 

He went up to his teacher and told her he finished. He put his project back where the others were and left the room to go back to the music room. He was halfway there when he was shoved to the ground.

He threw his hands out to catch his fall. His wrist was still wrapped up and it hurt to land on it. He groaned and rolled over to see Dustin and another guy there.

"Hey, Gerard. How's your day?" Dustin asked.

"Fine. What do you want?" Gerard asked.

"I want to introduce you to my friend. This is Jason." Dustin said.

"Hey, Gerard. I've heard a lot about you." Jason smirked.

"Hmm like what?" Gerard asked, starting to get up.

Jason kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor again.

"That you're an emo freak." Another kick, "A big crybaby." Kick. "And that no one." Kick. "Likes." Kick. "You." he was kicked one last time.

By this time Gerard was curled up in a ball trying to deflect the kicks. His ribs were on fire, but he knew they weren't broken. His back hurt too. He was sure to have huge bruises all over.

"Remember what I said, Gerard." Dustin threatened.

With that, the two walked away, leaving Gerard on the ground. 

He laid there for a moment, holding his side. He let some of the pain pass before he attempted to get up. He slowly sat up and pushed himself off the floor. He limped down the hall, his ankle throbbing again, his side was sore and hurt with practically every step, and his wrist was probably sprained now. He made his way to the classroom. He stood in front of the door for a moment and composed himself. He took a deep breath and walked in, willing himself not to limp. There was only 20 minutes left in class. 

He walked to the corner and sat down. He put his legs on a chair and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out his Algebra homework and started working on it. The other four were probably in the back, but he wanted to be by himself at the moment. 

When the afternoon announcements came on the others appeared. 

"Hey, Gerard. Did you finish?" Bob asked as he sat down.

Gerard hummed, putting his homework back in his bag.

"That's good. How did it turn out?" Mikey asked.

"Nice. I'm glad I don't have to take it home." Gerard said. 

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room to go home. Gerard and Mikey said goodbye to the others and went to their lockers to get their things. When they were done, they exited the school and went to the car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

When Gerard and Mikey got home, they immediately went to the living room and flopped on the chairs and couches. Gerard spread out on the couch, ankle on a pillow. Mikey slumped in a chair and sighed.

"Finally, the weekend."

"I can stay home and never leave the house for two days," Gerard said, rolling onto his side.

"I think the guys are coming over tomorrow," Mikey said.

Gerard yawned. "Mkay."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mikey watched his brother for a moment before standing up. He walked over and pulled off Gerard's shoes. When he grabbed his leftankle, Gerard whined and tried to pull away. Mikey frowned. He pulled off the shoe and lifted the pant leg to see what was wrong. Gerard's ankle was red and swollen a bit, and it looked like it would hurt. Mikey sighed and pulled the leg down again. 

He looked at his brother one last time and noticed the slight purple colored skin underneath his shirt. Gerard's shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing his side. Mikey lifted it up to see a huge bruise on his side. Mikey hisses. 

_'Ouch. That has GOT to hurt. But how did he get that?'_

He put the shirt down and covered Gerard in a blanket. After he did that he grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water and set it on the coffee table in front of Gerard. When all this saw done, he curled up in the chair, covered himself in a blanket, and drifted off to sleep. 

Two hours later they were woken up by their mother, Donna, telling them it was time for dinner. They groggily stood up from their naps and walked to the dining room where their dad was setting up cheeseburgers. They all sat down and chatted for a while.

"So this week is out 20th anniversary so me and your father are going to go out of town for a bit." Their mom said.

Gerard smiled. "Have fun."

Mikey nodded, as he had food in his mouth.

"You boys will be alright?" their dad asked.

"Of course we will. We're not twelve." Mikey sassed.

Their father laughed and nodded, "We leave tomorrow at noon."

The boys nodded and they all finished their dinner and cleaned the table. 

"Movie night in my room?" Gerard asked Mikey.

Mikey looked at him, "YASS!"

They laughed and went downstairs and set up. Gerard had Doritos bags stashed around and some pop.

"Horror?" Mikey asked.

"Let's do it!" Gerard said.

Mikey went to Gerard's movie collection and pulled out The Orphanage, The Cabin in the Woods and The Omen. They flopped on some beanbag chairs and started the first movie. They stayed up till about three in the morning before Gerard dropped off to sleep. The Omen was still playing and Mikey was wide awake. He looked around the dark basement a little paranoid. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep. There was a small clanging sound and Mikey almost screamed before he realized it was the AC coming on. He sighed and recovered from his mini heart attack he turned off the TV and pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight and looked around the basement. Then behind him. The underside of the bed looked like a dark abyss. He hesitantly shined the light under the bed and screamed.

Gerard shot awake and looked around.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

Mikey was curled up on the floor, shaking underneath a blanket. "Th-there's s-some-something u-under your b-bed."

Gerard looked at him. "Don't mess with me, Mikey."

Mikey looked at him "Why would I be messing with you?" 

"Gimmie the light," Gerard said, holding out his hand.

Mikey silently put his phone in Gerard's hand. Gerard hesitated for a moment and flashed it under his bed.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!?" He yelled. 

He fell backward and breathed heavily for a moment. After that, he slowly sat back up and flashed it under his bed again. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

Gerard pulled out a mask. "It's my old Halloween mask." 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" Mikey yelled.

"I wanted to scare Frank. It worked." Gerard giggled.

"Well, now I won't be able to sleep," Mikey said.

Gerard yawned. "Well I'm tired so listen to some music or something."

Gerard laid back down and was asleep within minutes. Mikey stared at him. How his brother could sleep right now was beyond him. Taking his advice he grabbed Gerard's headphones and put them on. He turned on Smashing Pumpkins and mouthed along with the words. About an hour later he heard someone muttering. He paused the music and looked around. No one else was in the basement beside him and his brother. 

"No... Stop."

He looked down and realized it was Gerard talking in his sleep.

"Stop, please." Gerard whimpered.

Mikey scooted over and put a hand on Gerard's arm.

"No don't." Gerard pleaded moving away.

Mikey noticed tears beginning to fall down Gerard's face.

"Shhh. Come on Gerard wake up." Mikey whispered.

"Stop! Please!" Gerard cried.

"It's just me. Come on Gerard. Wake up!" Mikey said louder.

"NO! DON'T!" Gerard yelled. "MIKEY NO!"

Mikey tried to grab his brother but Gerard just flailed his arms. Mikey tried again and succeeded in taking hold of his brother. 

"Gerard! Wake up!" Mikey commanded. 

It worked. Gerard's eyes shot open. When he noticed he was being restrained he jerked around.

"Let me go!" he said, crying.

"No Gerard. Come on it's Mikey." 

It took a moment before that processed, then Gerard clung on to Mikey's shirt. 

"You're okay You're okay You're okay." He stuttered over and over again.

"Yes, I'm okay. Shhhh, come on calm down." Mikey shushed.

After a few minutes, Gerard finally calmed down and let go of Mikey.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mikey said, "What were you dreaming about?"

Gerard hesitated. Did he want to tell him? After a second Gerard made up his mind.

"We- we were at school. We were going to first period when Dustin showed up. He-He we pushed me down and someone held me there. Then he-....." Gerard trailed off.

"What happened next?" Mikey asked quietly.

"He- He went after you. It was horrible. You were asking me to make it stop but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it and then-then Dustin pulled out a knife. He-he-he... He killed you, Mikey." Gerard started crying again. "He killed you. And I didn't stop him."

Mikey pulled him into another hug. "I'm fine. I'm here and alive. No one killed me, Gerard."

"I know but it was so real." 

"Shhh, it'll be okay. Here." Mikey said, putting the headphone over his brother's ears.

Gerard stopped crying and listened to the music. It calmed him down and within a half an hour the two boys were asleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey woke up the next morning and looked at his phone.

"Urrgg." he groaned.

It was only 8:08. Why did he have to wake up so early? He rolled over and saw Gerard curled up in a blanket, snoring softly. Mikey smiled, his brother looked like he was twelve instead of fifteen almost sixteen. Mikey pulled out his phone and took a picture and sent it to Ray, Frank, and Bob with a little message attached.

_Little Geetard sleeping the day away. Wonder if I can draw a mustache before he wakes up. I'll be back._

Mikey giggled like a four-year-old and found a sharpie. He quickly uncapped it and drew a curly mustache on Gerard's face. When he finished he put the marker away and took another picture. He looked at his phone to see two replies.

_Frank: Good luck buddy, and if you die. I get the comic books_

_Ray: Don't die, we all know how Gee likes his sleep. Remember when he punched Bob in the face. XD. And I WANT A PIC IF YOU SUCCEED!_

Mikey grinned and sent everyone the picture. 

_Mikey: I WAS SUCCESSFUL!!!_

A minute later he got three replies.

_Frank: awwww XD can't wait to show him this._

_Ray: He looks like a french-man_

_Bob: Why the heck are you awake so early? Go to sleep. And nice picture._

Mikey grinned and put his phone down. By this time it was 8:30 and he had nothing to do.He sighed and stood up, deciding to go and make breakfast for everyone. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed everything he needed to make pancakes. Turning on some music from his phone he started making pancakes.

"WAIT!!" he whisper-yelled to himself.

Going to YouTube, he searched: 'Pancake Song'.

"Something show up please," Mikey whispered. 

"YAS!" he yelled as the Adventure Time song 'Bacon Pancakes' came up.

He turned it on, put it on repeat and started making the pancakes.

Back downstairs, Gerard groaned and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes and looked around blearily. He flopped his hand around and eventually found his phone. He pressed the home button and looked at the time. 8:57. Groaning, he heaved himself up and walked up the stairs. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard someone singing. Looking in, he discovered it was Mikey.

"Makin' pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes..."

Gerard held in a laugh and pulled out his phone and started to record his brother. After a minute he stopped the recording and sent it to Ray, Frank, and Bob.

_Looks like Mikey sings about pancakes now. I think he's in love._

He sent the video and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice singing bro," Gerard said.

Mikey whipped around with wide eyes. 

"Mention this to no one."

Gerard smirked. "Too late."

Mikey groaned, but then looked at his brother again. He still had the mustache. He grinned. "We're even now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gerard asked.

Mikey motioned to his face.

"You didn't...." Gerard said.

"Oh but I did."

Mikey laughed as Gerard ran off to the bathroom.

"MIKEY!!!" 

Mikey laughed and flipped the last of the pancakes onto a plate.

"BREAKFAST!" He yelled.

He heard grumbling from upstairs and his parents came down.

"Morning." their mom said.

"Morning," Mikey said, setting the pancakes on the table.

Gerard came out of the bathroom with his head down.

"I hate you, you know." he directed at Mikey.

"I love you too."

"What happened?" their dad asked.

Gerard raised his head. The mustache hadn't come off. Mikey laughed and so did their parents.

"It's not funny!" Gerard yelled.

"It so is," Mikey said.

"Good job Mikey." Their dad said, giving the brown-haired teen a high-five.

Gerard groaned and shoved a pancake in his face. The rest of the morning the family spent time together, talking and playing games. Around 11:30 their parents had to leave for their anniversary vacations.

"We love you two, be safe while we're gone. We'll be back in about two weeks." Their mom said, hugging them again.

"We love you too. Now go before you miss your flight." Mikey said.

"The boys are right honey." Their dad said, "Love you too, boys. Have fun."

Their parents waved and walked outside. The two watched them drive off. 

"What now?" Gerard asked.

"Frank, Ray, and Bob are coming over in about an hour," Mikey said.

"Let's call them and get them over here early," Gerard said.

Mikey walked off to call the others. Gerard went into the living room and flopped on the couch. Mikey walked back in and announced that the others were coming over in about five minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Honey! I'm home!" Frank yelled as he walked into the Way's house.

"In the living room!" Gerard called out.

Three people appeared in the living room entryway.

"Hey, guys," Mikey said, smiling.

Ray looked at Gerard and laughed, "You still have the mustache."

Gerard glared at Mikey, "Yeah, it won't come off."

The four laughed as Gerard pouted. "It's not funny!" 

"It so is," Bob said.

Gerard groaned and flopped on the couch. "Be that way."

"I will be that way." Bob sassed.

"But I am the ultimate Way. I am the king of Way." Gerard sassed back.

"Sorry bro, that's me." Mikey smiled, leaning over.

Frank and Ray watched the exchange with amused faces.

"Come on princesses, let's play some games,"  Ray said.

"Nah, you're the Princess, Fro Fro," Gerard said.

"You got that right," Ray said, flipping his fro and snapping.

Frank was nearly on the ground laughing by this point. "The sass! I can't!"

Bob looked at him, "Yeah, your shortness can't handle it."

"I'm not short, I'm fun-sized." Frank shot back.

"Sure you are." Mikey said, patting his shoulder, "Anyone want to play the Wii?"

Everyone screamed yes and jumped on the couch, Gerard set up the Wii and turned on Mario Kart.

"Who's playing?" he asked, holding four controllers.

Frank, Mikey, and Ray raised their hands.

"You wanna play Bob?" Gerard asked.

"I'll watch, and play whoever wins out of you four," Bob said.

Gerard nodded and started the game. They went to four players, Grand Prix. 

This is how placing went. For each Grand Prix (four races = one round), out of the twelve places, the person in the lowest place gets kicked out of playing until it was two on two. 

_First round: Gerard - 3rd, Mikey - 5th, Ray - 8th, Bob - 9th, Frank - 11th **Frank gets kicked out**_

_Second round: Bob - 2nd, Mikey  - 4th, Gerard - 5th, Ray - 9th **Ray gets kicked out.**_

_Third round: Bob - 1st, Gerard - 2nd, Mikey 3rd **Mikey gets kicked out**_

Gerard smirked. "You lost little brother."

Mikey humphed and handed the controller to Bob and whispered, "Kick his ass."

Bob smiled and nodded.

The game started.

It was probably the most intense game of Mario Kart ever. The two were sitting on the edge of the couch, yelling at the screen and jumping and moving around with the karts. Mikey, Ray, and Frank dared not to talk so they didn't break their conversation. Finally, it was the fourth race. 

"You're going down Bryar," Gerard said.

"No, you are Way," Bob said back. 

The race started, and so did Bob and Gerard. They were yelling at each other, trying to mess the other up. Finally, the third lap came up. Frank, Mikey, and Ray started cheering.

"GO GO GO!" Ray yelled at Bob.

"GERARD, GET IN FRONT OF HIS SORRY ASS AND BEAT HIM!" Mikey yelled at his brother.

Frank was just dancing in the background like a cheerleader.

Gerard and Bob were yelling at their characters to go faster. 

Then the race was over.

"YEEEESSS!" Gerard yelled, falling onto his knees raising his hands to the sky. "I WOOOOOONNN! IN YOUR FACE BRYAR!"

Bob grumbled and threw the controller on the couch, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in."

"I AM THE MARIO KART KING!" Gerard shouted.

Frank came in with a badly made crown and stuck it on Gerard's head.

"Why thank you, Frankie," Gerard said. "Bow to me losers, I am your king."

Frank knelt down and bowed, "My lord."

"Get me a sandwich, peasant," Gerard commanded.

Frank nodded and went into the kitchen. He came out two minutes later with a sandwich. "Here you go." 

Ray leaned over, "What's in it?"

Frank smirked, "Ketchup, turkey, mayo, mustard, and guacamole."

Ray put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Mikey and Bob looked confused and Ray explained them, causing them to choke with silent laughter.

Gerard took the sandwich and bit into it. Then promptly spit it out. 

"YOU ARE SO DEAD IERO!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinted suicidal thoughts in this chapter

It was Sunday afternoon and Gerard and Mikey were sitting in the living room. They were watching a show when Gerard's phone rang. They looked at it and Gerard picked it up

"Hello?" he asked. 

"Hi, Gerard." A voice said. 

Gerard almost dropped the phone.

"Listen, Pretend to talk to a friend and go to a different room."

Gerard swallowed and pretended to talk to Frank and walked to the kitchen. When he got there he spoke.

"What do you want Dustin? How did you get my number?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Dustin said.

"What do you want?" Gerard demanded.

"Just wanted to talk," Dustin said.

Gerard went to hang up.

"You know what will happen if you hang up." Dustin threatened.

Gerard ground his teeth. Dustin kept talking. "I had a friend follow you home. I know where you live Gerard, and I can show up any time."

"You're lying." Gerard breathed.

"Nope, I'm not," Dustin said.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Gerard yelled. 

He hung up and threw his phone. Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Gee!?" he heard Mikey yell.

Gerard didn't answer, he just curled up in a ball. He heard Mikey run in. 

"Gerard!" Mikey yelled, running over, "What happened?"

Gerard shook his head, tears falling down his face. Mikey knelt down and picked up his brother. He carried him to the living room and sat them down on the couch. Mikey held his brother as he cried, trying to calm him down. 

"Come on Gee, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Mikey pleaded. 

"I-I ca-can't." Gerard cried.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"B-Be-because th-they'll hurt y-ou." Gerard said.

"Who's gonna hurt me?"

Gerard just shook his head. Mikey hugged his brother and quickly texted Frank, Ray, and Bob, telling them to come over as fast as possible. While he waited he tried to calm a still crying Gerard. A few minutes later car doors were heard. Gerard shot up.

"No no no no no..." He ran away and down to the basement and locked the door. 

"Gerard!" Mikey yelled, trying to open the door. "Open the door!"

"NO! They're coming for me!" Gerard yelled back.

Ray and the other two walked in.

"Gerard, no one is coming for you. Open the door." Mikey pleaded.

"No. I-I can't anymore. I'm so tired. Why can't I just be left alone." Gerard yelled.

"G-Gee? Wh-What does that mean?" Mikey asked scared. 

"What's going on?" Frank asked, walking over to Mikey.

Said boy turned around. "Someone called Gerard earlier and now he hasn't stopped crying. He couldn't tell me why because he said someone was going to hurt me. And when he heard the doors he locked himself in his room." Mikey said quickly, "And he says he can't anymore. He's tired."

The three looked at Mikey, then to the door. 

"Gerard, it's Ray. You need to come out."

"Please buddy. We wanna help." Frank said. 

"Just open the door," Bob said. 

A lock clicked and the door opened to reveal Gerard. Mikey took him by the arm and led them to the couch. 

"What did you mean by 'I can't anymore.'?" Mikey asked.

"I-" Gerard looked at them all, "I'm tired of Dustin and Jason. They won't leave me alone."

"What's happening?" Bob asked. 

"They'll hurt you guys if I tell you," Gerard said.   
  
"Please," Mikey asked, about to cry himself.

"Who called you?" Bob asked. 

"Dustin did. Said he knew where I lived. And that he could show up any time." Gerard said, "I'm so tired of them threatening me and my friends. Maybe..." he trailed off.

Everyone got an uneasy feeling at that last word. Ray spoke up.

"Gerard. Maybe what?" he asked, scared of the answer. 

"M-Maybe if I wasn't here th-they would l-leave you alone," Gerard said quietly. 

Mikey felt like crying. No wait.... he was crying. His brother should have told them sooner but he wouldn't threaten their safety, even if it meant he got hurt. 

Frank hurt. Gerard has been his friend from pre-school, and now he was thinking of leaving. 

Ray was angry. He should have noticed something. Gerard was like a little brother to him. 

Bob was upset. He was the oldest out of all of them. He felt like it was his job to protect everyone, and he had failed. 

"N-No Gee. Do-Don't think l-like that." Mikey said, holding his brother. "That wou-wouldn't solve anything."

Gerard buried his face in Mike's neck. 

"We love you man. Don't leave us." Frank said, joining the hug. 

"What would our little group be without our little Sass Master," Ray said, also joining. 

Bob joined silently, but everyone knew what he was trying to convey. 

"Tha-thanks guys." Gerard cried. "I-I love y-you too." 


	12. Chapter 12

The next week wasn't very good. 

Gerard kept getting the threatening notes and he was getting more paranoid. The bullies would yell at him in the halls or hunt him down during class or in between.

Mikey was worried. There was something seriously wrong with his brother. Gerard was barely talking, he was super jumpy and always flinching at things. Every time they went out, Gerard would always look behind him as if someone was following them. The others were worried too. They tried to keep Dustin and Jason away but they couldn't all the time. They knew Gerard was hiding things. Sometimes he would come home limping but wouldn't say anything. Mikey could hear him cry at night and have nightmares but Gerard would always deny it.

Gerard hated worrying his friends. But what was he supposed to do? If he told them what was going on, Dusting and Jason would hurt them. Well, more than they did already. Sometimes he would find Mikey crying or Frank would have a black eye, or Ray would get things thrown at him. Bob could ignore it, brush it off. But Gerard had it the worst, and he knew it. He would get pulled away and they would talk, or he had to walk home and he'd get beat up. Sometimes, even in the middle of school he'd get pushed around, shoved into lockers. The notes kept coming to. He hated the threatening notes. He hated them so much. Sometimes they said they would do something, but never do it, leaving him terrified all day. 

Gerard thought today was going to be 'normal'. But it was so much worse.

"Gerard! Get up!" he heard Mikey yell.

Gerard groaned and rolled off the bed and got dressed in his usual black pants, band tee, and converse. Grabbing his backpack he went upstairs to join his brother. 

"Morning." He mumbled, going for the coffee maker.

"Morning," Mikey said, always the morning person.

"Shhhh. Stop being a morning person." Gerard groaned.

"Nevah," Mikey said, walking out to finish getting ready. 

Gerard muttered at him and drank his coffee. Fifteen minutes they were out the front door, getting in the car to go to school. 

"It's Friday. Think it's gonna be a good day?" Mikey asked, pulling out of the driveway. 

"Maybe," Gerard said, still sleepy.

Mikey chuckled and they drove in silence the rest of the way to school. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked to the school. But as soon as they walked in, Ray, Frank, and Bob came running at them. 

"Come with us," Ray said, dragging the two brothers into an empty classroom. 

"What's going on?" Mikey asked apprehensively.

The three looked at each other. 

"They may have 'decorated' Gerard's locker," Frank said quickly. 

"What?" Gerard asked, staring at them with wide eyes. 

None of them replied so Gerard ran out of the room to go look for himself. 

"GERARD!!! WAIT!!" Ray yelled, running after him. 

The others took a moment to realize what was going on before they were also out the door. 

Ray found Gerard staring at his locker, people around him laughing. 

"Gee?" Ray asked quietly. 

"Why would they do something like this?" Gerard asked shakily.

On his locker were notes. Notes from his peers and Dustin and Jason. Notes like 

_Kill yourself_

_Just leave us already_

_You're an emo freak_

Gerard just stared at it. "Gee," Ray said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

At the touch, Gerard ran down the hall. 

"Wait!!!" Ray said, running again. 

Mikey, Frank, and Bob stopped at the locker and yelled at people to leave. Then they proceeded to rip all the notes off of it. 

"I'm going to hurt whoever did this. This is getting out of control." Mikey said.

"It is." Bob agreed. 

"I'm going to join-Mikey... you okay?" Frank asked.

Mikey had an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh just fine." He said. 

Mikey grabbed all the notes and stuck them in his backpack. "I have a plan."

"And what would that be?" Bob asked, a little nervous. 

"If this gets any worse, I'm turning these into the principle," Mikey said deviously. "Then to see who did it, they'll look at the cameras, and whoever did it will probably get expelled."

Frank and Bob just stared at him. 

"You're a genius," Frank said, patting Mikey's shoulder.

"Why thank you," Mikey said.

They started to walk to where they saw Ray ran off but saw Ray running back to them. 

"Ray?" Bob asked. 

"Where's Gee?" Mikey asked sharply. 

Ray looked at them with wide eyes.

"I can't find him."


	13. Chapter 13

Gerard was running down the hall, tears brimming in his eyes. As he ran past an empty classroom, someone reached out and dragged him into it. He looked at who grabbed him and his eyes went wide. 

"Hello, Gerard." 

"Dustin," Gerard whispered.

"That's me. And you're going to listen.

________________________________________________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!?" Mikey shouted. 

Ray reeled back, "I was chasing him and he turned a corner. And when I got there, I didn't see him. I went down the hall and looked around. I can't find him."

Mikey put his hands to his head. "We have to find him."

They all took off down the hall searching for their missing friend. They looked around for maybe ten minutes before the warning bell rang. 

They looked at each other nervously. 

"Maybe he went to class," Bob suggested. 

"Maybe," Frank said. 

"Hurry up and get to class." A teacher told them.

They sighed, defeated, hoping that Gerard was in the classroom.

As they walked into the room, the first thing they noticed was that Gerard wasn't in the room. 

Mikey sat at his desk and laid his head on it. "Please be okay." Frank heard him whisper.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Frank told him. 

"I hope so," Mikey said. 

The teacher went to the front of the class as the bell rang and started the class. 

The group of friends couldn't concentrate, all worried about Gerard. Halfway through class, the door opened and someone walked in. All four of their heads shot up and they all sighed in relief as Gerard walked in. He gave a note to their teacher and sat down. 

"Gerard?" Mikey whispered. 

Gerard just shook his head and got out what he needed for class. 

As the day went on, Gerard was unnaturally quiet. His friends were worried about him, but he couldn't tell them what had happened. If he did, they would all be hurt. And Gerard couldn't do that to them. 

At the end of the day, they walked out of school, said goodbye, and left to go home. Mikey and Gerard walked silently to the car. 

"Are you okay Gee?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine," Gerard said, sitting in the passenger seat. 

Mikey started the car and drove out of the student parking lot. 

"Promise?" He asked. 

There was a pause, "Promise." 

Mikey sighed and drove home. When they got there, Gerard got out of the car silently and walked inside and went straight to his room in the basement. Mikey watched him sadly, knowing something had happened that morning. But he didn't know how to figure out what. He went up the stairs to his room and threw his backpack on his bed. 

 _'What do I do?'_ He thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gerard's POV from the last chapter**

 

**_______________________________________________**

After seeing the notes on his locker Gerard felt trapped. He needed to get away. Away from all the people crowding around. The people staring at him. Jumping into motion he turned and ran down the hall, ignoring the call of someone. He kept running until he found an empty room. Opening the door he went inside and sat in a corner, curling his knees into his chest. He heard the door open but didn't look up, thinking one of his friends found him. 

"Hello, Gerard." 

His head shot up horrified. Dustin had found him. 

"You're all alone. Where are your little friends?" Dustin sneered.

Gerard didn't answer, too scared to say anything. 

"Hmmm. This should be fun." Dustin walked over and grabbed Gerard by the arm and hauled him up. He dragged him to a desk and sat him down. Dustin walked around him and stopped in front of him, leaning down to be at face level. "Let's try something different today."

Gerard was terrified. He was alone in a classroom with Dustin and no one was here to help him. Maybe he shouldn't have run away from his locker. Then he wouldn't have been in this situation. 

"I'm going to talk and you're gonna listen. Because everything I say is true." Dustin started. "You are a freak. A worthless emo freak. And no one is ever going to love you. Your friends don't like you either. Your brother is tired of sticking up for you. Your friends don't want to be around you. They don't like you because you are a useless, worthless, emo freak. And that's all you'll ever be."

Gerard felt like crying. People always said that words didn't hurt, but they do, so much. Were the things Dustin said true? No, they couldn't be. But... what if they were?

Dustin smirked as he watched Gerard sit there. He watched for a moment and then left the room. 

Gerard didn't even notice. He kept thinking about the words said to him. Suddenly he felt sick. He grabbed his backpack and ran to the bathroom, expelling everything from the contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet. Tears made their way down his face. He wiped his mouth when it was over and shakily stood up. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. Taking a moment to catch his breath he made his way out of the bathroom and towards his first period. Walking in the door, he pulled out the fake note that he always carried and gave it to his teacher and made his way to his desk. 

As he sat down he just stared forward, shaking his head as Mikey tried to talk to him. He couldn't tell them. Never. 


	15. Chapter 15

When Gerard and Mikey got home that afternoon, Gerard went to his room in the basement and broke down. He was so tired of it all. The bullying, the abuse, the name-calling, the notes. So tired. He just let himself cry. After a while he drifted off to sleep, only waking up to Mikey's calls of dinner.

"Are you okay Gee?" Mikey asked, noticing his brother's red eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gerard said getting his food and sitting at the table. 

Mikey didn't want to push his brother but he wanted to help. He just didn't know how. Looking at his brother, he noticed that he wasn't really eating his food, he was just moving it around his plate. Gerard ate a few bites but he wasn't very hungry. 

A few minutes later Gerard stood up and took his half-full plate to the sink and put it in.

"Night Mikey." He said, walking towards the basement. 

"Night Gee," Mikey said, sadly watching him go.

Gerard walked down the stairs and put his earbuds in, falling asleep to Smashing Pumpkins. 

Over the next two days Gerard didn't come out other than to take a shower, use the bathroom or eat food. Mikey was worried and stressing out. He didn't know how to help his brother. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He only stopped worrying on Sunday when he fell into a coughing fit. Groaning, Mikey made his way to the kitchen to take his temperature. 

After two minutes the thermometer beeped. Taking it out of his mouth, Mikey looked at it and groaned. 

"Why now." He said looking at the number that read '101.3'.

Putting the thermometer away he walked to the door to the basement. 

"I'm coming in!" he yelled through the door and walked down to find his brother. 

"Geeee," he said. 

Gerard looked up from the show he was watching. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm sick. I can't go to school tomorrow." Mikey told him.

"Are you sure you can't go," Gerard said, a slight hint of panic in his voice. 

"Yeah, a fever of 101.3. I can't go."

Gerard looked conflicted. "Alright. I'll bring your work home." 

Mikey smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Gerard said, forcing a smile.

Mikey turned and walked back up the stairs shouting "You can make dinner tonight!!" back down.

For in what felt like forever, Gerard let out a chuckle. Mikey grinned at that and closed the door behind him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Looking at his phone in shock Gerard stood frozen in his front door.

_'From Frank: sorry bud, can't come to school today. Got sick over the weekend. Should be back by Wednesday. Hopefully, Mikey is there with you."_

Sadly, Mikey was not there with him as he had also gotten sick. And Ray and Bob had called him over the weekend telling him that their families had gotten together and surprised them with a four-day vacation yesterday. And also wouldn't be back till Wednesday. 

All in all, Gerard did not want to go to school today. How did they even manage to do this? 

Sighing, he got into the car and drove to school, parking in the usual spot. He got out of the car, grabbed his backpack and walked into the school. 

_______________Le Magical Time Skip________________________

Gerard sighed as he walked to his locker after English, It was time for lunch, and once again he was reminded he was the only one at school. He grabbed his art box and world history book and put them in his backpack, He closed his locker and turned around only to stare straight into the face of Dustin. 

"You're all alone today," Dustin smirked. 

Gerard felt himself pale. He was hoping today would go differently. But apparently not. Seeing the punch coming seconds before it happened he ducked down and ran down the hall. He heard Dustin cursing as he rubbed his hand from punching the locker. Gerard made his way to the cafeteria hoping to lose Dustin in the crowd of people. The gods above must have been on his side today because Dustin did not find him again.

For the rest of the day he was constantly looking behind him to see if Dustin had found him again. The end-of-day bell was a godsend. He could go home and not worry about anything for a few hours. He raced out of the school and to the car and only let out a sigh of relief when the car doors were locked. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home.

When he walked into the front door he heard the sound of the TV playing. Walking into the living room he saw Mikey watching Doctor Who. 

"Really again?" Gerard asked.

"What else did you expect me to do when I'm homesick?" Mikey said, pausing the episode.

"How many episodes did you watch?" Gerard asked, digging through his backpack.

"Oh, you know. Like eight." Mikey said.

"Well, you're done now," Gerard said, pulling out a folder. "Here's your makeup work. How's your fever today?"

"It was only 100.6 when I took it like three hours ago," Mikey said, taking the folder.

"If it's below one-hundred tomorrow morning you're going to school," Gerard said, big brother mode activating. 

"Yes, mom," Mikey said, smirking. 

Mikey sat up and pulled the coffee table closer to use it as a desk, getting started on his homework. Gerard stared at him for a moment before doing the same thing. 


	17. Chapter 17

As planned Mikey, Frank, Bob, and Ray were back in school by Wednesday. Mikey didn't have a fever over 100 on Tuesday so he was there then too. And Gerard was grateful. When Dustin and Jason saw that Mikey was back they didn't do anything.

"GEEEE!" Came the shout when Gerard and Mikey walked into school on Wednesday.

"Frankie Baby," Gerard said, pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"What's up, man?" Ray asked, pulling Gerard into a hug as Frank let him go.

"Nothin much," Gerard said.

"That's good. Well, come on we gotta get to class." Bob said, leading the way towards their Algebra 2 classroom.

___________________________________

Throughout the next two days Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Bob got more and more suspicious. They noticed that Dustin and Jason were constantly around. And constantly picking on all five of them, just not as much as Gerard. Dustin was still delivering notes, warning Gerard that if he told anyone anything he would hurt Mikey. Jason was pulling Gerard away whenever he was alone or left classrooms and repeated Dustin's words to him.

Gerard was getting more paranoid and jumpy. He had the hardest time fighting the bullies off. Bob could do it easily, they didn't bother him much Even though Frank was short, he could sass anyone. And it was like Ray could deflect anything. He could ignore everyone. Probably the Fro Gerard thought randomly in class one day. And Mikey, for some reason, didn't have a problem. Maybe a shove here and there but that was it. Gerard though, wouldn't talk back or fight back, this had been going on too long for him to even think about it. He used to in the beginning, but that just led to him getting hurt more. So he'd stopped.

Finally, it was Friday. They all walked out of the school and to the parking lot.

"SPRING BREAK!!!" Frank screamed. 

"FINALLY!" Bob joined in.

The two did some sort of victory dance. Ray shrugged and joined them.

"For the love of unicorns," Mikey muttered.

"Come on. Movie night!" Gerard shouted over the singing.

They all came running and they piled into Gerard and Mikey's car. Gerard drove them to his house and they went inside. For about five hours they talked, played games, ate snacks until it was dark out.

"Horror movies," Ray suggested.

"Hell-" Gerard said.

"-Yes." Frank finished.

Bob went to the movie stand and pulled out a few movies. "Which ones?"

They all shouted out names from the ten cases that Bob was holding.

"QUIET!" Ray shouted, getting everyone's attention. As soon as everyone was looking at him he started talking again. "How about we each pick one and watch five."

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"Okay. Bob first, then Frank, Gerard, Mikey and finally me." Ray said.

"The Exorcist." Bobs said, putting the case on the coffee table.

"Halloween," Frank said.

"Sinister," Gerard told Bob.

"The Witch," Mikey announced.

"Annnd finally... Don't Breathe." Ray said.

They ordered the movie from scariest to not-scary and started the marathon. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Gerard and Mikey's parent's came home from their vacation. The boys hugged them, made them dinner and they had a family night. After that life went on as usual. Parents going to work. Gerard playing video games and drawing. Mikey reading and being productive. 

Mikey noticed that Gerard was getting slightly less paranoid now that he wasn't in constant danger of being bullied every day. He was smiling and cracking jokes. This made Mikey happy because it looked like things were finally looking up.

"GEEEE!!!" Mikey yelled down the stairs.

"WHAT!!" Gerard yelled up.

"BOB WANTS US AT HIS HOUSE!" 

"OKAY!" Gerard yelled.

Mikey heard shuffling and a few seconds later Gerard was running up the stairs with one shoe on.

"You dork. Put your shoe on so we can go." Mikey laughed.

Gerard grumbled and put his shoe on. Mikey shouted to their parents where they were going as they walked out of the house. Bob only lived a few streets over so they decided to walk. About fifteen minutes later they were at his door and they walked in.

"BOB! We're here!" Gerard shouted.

"Living room!" Came the shout back.

They walked around a corner and saw Bob and Frank sitting on the couch. 

"Now we wait for Ray," Bob said. 

"What's up?" Mikey asked as they sat down.

"I'll explain when Ray gets here. But in the meantime what's up with you two?" Bob asked.

"I started a new comic," Gerard said.

"What's it about?" Frank asked.

Gerard started explaining the plot line when the front door opened again.

"IM HERE!" they heard Ray shout.

They all looked at each other and opened their mouths and yelled simultaneously. "LIVING ROOM!"

Ray walked in with his ears covered. "Dang, you all are loud." 

"Yup," Frank said smiling at Ray.

Ray sat down and looked at Bob. "Why do we all need to be here?"

Bob sighed and put his hands in his lap. "I have news."

Apprehension suddenly appeared on everyone's faces.

"Good or bad?" Frank asked.

"...bad," Bob said.

"What is it?" Gerard asked.

"My..." Bob looked at everyone. "My family decided we're moving."

The room was silent, everyone processing what was just said. 

"Where?" Mikey whispered.

"Illinois," Bob said.

"That's so far away," Ray said.

Bob looked down. "Yeah. It is."

"When do you leave?" Gerard asked, his voice hitching.

Bob looked sad. "In a week. Apparently, my parent's already found a house and everything. How I never knew, I'll never know." 

The room was silent. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Frank was the one to break the silence. 

"We'll make this the best week ever. The last week of break. It's gonna be great. We'll do whatever we want and make the best of it." 

Everyone looked a little better at this. 

"Well, let's get started." Ray smiled. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next week was the best week the five friends ever had. They went to a fair and messed around there. Had sleepovers at each of their housed every night. Dueled to the death in Mario Kart. And then came the day when Bob had to leave.

"You'll call us... Right?" Frank asked giving Bob a hug.

"Of course," Bob said, hugging back.

"You'll visit?" Asked Gerard, joining in on the hug.

"You bet," Bob said.

At this point, everyone had tears in their eyes and joined in on the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bob's parents came out and declared it was time to leave.

Bob pulled back and looked at his friends. "I'll see you all again. I'll make it work." 

"We're friends," Mikey said.

"All of us." Said Ray.

"To the end of the line." All five of them said, tears finally falling down their faces. 

They all smiled sadly as they watched their friend of many years walk away from his house and towards the U-Haul that would take him many states away.

Bob stuck his head out the window and waved. "BYE!!! I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY!!!"

"BYE!" They all yelled back.

They kept watching until the truck turned and they could no longer see it. 

"I'm gonna miss him," Gerard said.

"We all will," Ray said. 

Slowly they all started walking down the street and headed to Mikey and Gerard's house. When they got there Gerard's mom told them to sit at the table as she had lunch made.

"Thank you, Mrs. Way," Ray said, grabbing a sandwich.

"No problem honey." Mrs. Way said, smiling. 

The boys quietly ate their food, talking about small things and how the rest of the school year would be.

"Only a month and a half left," Mikey said.

"We can do this," Frank said.

"Exams and other testing will be coming up soon," Gerard mentioned.

There was a collective groan around the table. 

"Don't remind me," Ray said, putting his head down on the table.

Gerard patted the floof of fro. "That's my job."

"No, it's not," Ray mumbled.

The other chuckled at that.

"Come on. You all go home and get your stuff and get back over here. We'll all go to school together tomorrow." Mikey said.

"All right." Ray and Frank said, getting up from the table. 

"We'll be back in half an hour," Ray said, dragging Frank outside to his car.

Mikey turned to Gerard. "A month and a half. Then we're home free for three months."

Gerard smiled slightly. "Yeah. A month and a half."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning found the group of four friends staring at the front entrance of high school at six-thirty in the morning.

"I don't want to be here," Frank said as they trudged inside. 

"Neither do we." the other three said. 

"See you guys in Algebra," Ray said, going off to his locker to get his stuff.

"Same," Frank said, walking off.

Gerard and Mikey walked down the somewhat empty halls to their lockers. They had gotten to school early, hopefully, to avoid certain people. Gerard was tensed up as they walked down the hall. It had been a good two weeks, but now he was back. Which also meant that so was Dustin and Jason.

"You'll be fine," Mikey said comfortingly as they closed their lockers and made their way to Algebra. 

"Yeah," Gerard said, shaking himself.

There hadn't been any sign of either of the two so maybe he had nothing to worry about. They made it to Algebra without any problem. As they walked in Frank and Ray waved at them from the other side of the classroom. They went over confused. 

"Aren't we supposed to sit over there?" Mikey asked, pointing back towards the door as he put his stuff at a seat behind Frank. 

"Teacher is changing seats. Anywhere we want to sit." Frank said.

Gerard noticed that they were in the corner and the desk that was in the corner was the only one open. Ray was in front of him, Mikey beside him and Frank diagonal. No one else could sit next to him. He smiled and put his stuff at the desk in the corner. The four kept talking until the bell rang. They turned to the front as the teacher stood in the front of the room and started the lesson. 

________________Le magical time skip of le black parade_________________

Gerard walked out of English and tried to make his way to the cafeteria quickly. He didn't have any of his friends or Mikey in his English class anymore now that Bob had moved. Keeping his head down he sped walked down the halls. And since he wasn't paying attention he crashed right into someone. He fell to the ground and looked up. He felt his face pale as he saw who it was. 

The smiling face of Dustin looked down at him. "Hey, Gerard."

Gerard's voice seemed to have left him as he couldn't speak a word.

"Are you going to apologize?" Dustin asked, still smiling creepily.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Gerard managed to stutter out. 

Dustin's face turned to a sneer. "How pathetic." 

He walked over Gerard, making sure to step on his hand as he passed. Gerard kept in the cry of pain as he felt his fingers squish against the ground.

 _'Good to be back at school'_ Gerard thought sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big fight, falling down stairs, bullying

The next week slowly got worse and worse as it went on. Dustin and Jason were after him, and everyone knew it. Since exams were coming up, they were more irritable than normal, and Gerard was the person they let it all out on. Everyone else in the school stayed clear of the two bullies. Frank, Ray, and Mikey were afraid to leave him alone not knowing what could happen. By Thursday Gerard was already covered in bruises. But like every other bully in existence, they knew where to hit where it can be covered. Gerard's legs and arms and back were all bruised up and he was extremely sore. His parents noticed his quieter attitude and were a little worried, but they assumed it was stress from school. And Gerard begged Mikey not to tell them what was going on. He didn't want to worry them more. 

The two brothers dreaded walking into school Friday morning. 

"A few hours, then we can go home," Mikey said. 

Gerard just nodded.

Mikey sighed. This week was the worst out of them all. Probably the whole year put together couldn't beat what had happened in the last four days. 

As they walked down the hall to Algebra, Gerard was flinching at every shout, every slam of a locker door. Mikey walked right next to him hoping to give him some sort of comfort. They got to the classroom with no problems. Gerard rushed to his seat and slumped down. He was so tired. He hadn't slept properly since Sunday night. He didn't even notice Ray and Frank were already there. 

Said two friends looked at him sadly. Things had finally gone too far. Today during third period they were going to the principles office to show him what was going on. Mikey had brought all the notes that he had found in Gerard's backpack, books, folders, binders, and room. There was a lot, and none of them were good. 

Gerard flinched as the bell rang for the day to start. They all turned tiredly to the front of the room, only joy in knowing that it was Friday. 

__________time skip_________

Gerard thanked the teacher as she signed his pass to go to the bathroom. Their class wasn't doing anything so he didn't feel bad about leaving for a few minutes. 

As he walked down the hall he heard someone shout after him. 

"HEY!" 

He turned around and saw Dustin. Not wanting to deal with it, Gerard started running down the hall. 

"STOP!" he heard Dustin yell after him.

After a few seconds, Gerard slipped and fell to the ground. Dustin caught up with him and hauled him up. 

"Why didn't you listen?" he asked lividly.

Gerard was sick of it all. All the bullying, all the name-calling, and taunting and threats. He was done. And he's going to fight back now.

Gerard smirked and Dustin's face went confused.

"Wha-" he was cut off as Gerard spit in his face. 

"ARG!" Dustin yelled. He let go of Gerard as he went to wipe his face. Taking his chance, Gerard started running again, but Dustin shot out an arm and caught him.

"You're not going anywhere."

Gerard's head whipped to the side as Dustin's fist collided with his face. A second later Gerard retaliated with his own punch but missed. Dustin growled and threw him to the ground. Gerard slid across the tiles until he was at the edge of the stairs.

"You're going to regret that," Dustin said. 

How none of the teachers weren't hearing this Gerard will never know.

Dustin stalked forward and kicked Gerard in the stomach. He doubled over at the impact and tried to make himself smaller. Whatever fight he had in him a moment ago was now gone. He gasped as Dustin hauled him off the ground. Gerard tried to get his footing but realized too late that he was practically being held over the stairs. He looked down and saw that they were at the edge of the steps. He turned back to Dustin face full of pure fear. Dustin didn't care. Gerard tried to push him back but it only made him madder. Dustin took a step forward without realizing where they were. They both felt the world drop from under them. Then they were falling. Crashing into every step on top of each other. There was the sound of cracking bones and Gerard and Dustin screamed. This drew people out of the classrooms as the two landed on the floor at the bottom. 

"GERARD!!!" three people shouted. 

There was running footsteps and someone was trying to move him. Gerard cried out in pain, his vision swimming. Someone was crying. People were talking. There were gasps and sirens. 

"GEE! Stay with me!" was the last thing he heard. 


	22. Chapter 22

Mikey, Ray, and Frank were pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. All three of their parents' sitting in the chairs watching them. Mrs. Way was crying into her husband's shoulder and the others were silent. Mrs. Toro had stepped out to call Bob's parents to tell them what had happened. 

The scene still replaying itself over and over in the three boys' heads. 

_They were walking down the hall from the principles office happily. The principle was horrified that two students could do this to another. Jason and Dustin were to be expelled immediately._

_They all stopped walking as they heard screams._

_"Who was that?" Frank asked._

_They looked to Mikey who was pale. "That sounded like Gerard."_

_The three looked at each other before they were tearing down the hall. They heard a thump as they turned the corner. The sight stopped them in their tracks. Gerard was lying on the ground, Dustin half on top of him, both almost unconscious._

_"GERARD!" They all shouted running over. Ray was the first to get there._

_Slowly he tried to maneuver Gerard out from under Dustin but his pained cry stopped him._

_"Shh Gee. It'll be alright." Ray said, his voice thick._

_The other two dropped to the ground next to him. Mikey was sobbing, holding onto Frank who was also crying. Teachers were coming out, and as soon as they saw what had happened they told their students not to come out of the classroom and 'whoever did would be getting detention for  a month.'_

_Someone was on the phone calling an ambulance._

_Two teachers slowly moved the now unconscious Dustin off of Gerard. Someone came up behind Frank, Ray, and Mikey and slowly pulled them backward._

_They tried to fight the hand but stopped when they were told the paramedics were here. They watched as they went to the two boys and got them on stretchers and all the other things and rolled them out to the ambulances._

_"Any immediate family?" A female paramedic asked._

_Mikey raised his hand. The lady nodded to him and motioned for him to follow._

_"We'll meet you there!" he heard Frank shout._

Now they were at the hospital, waiting for news on Gerard. They couldn't care less about Dustin right now. 

"Family of Gerard Way?"

Mikey, his parents, Frank, and Ray all looked up at the doctor who walked in. 

"Who's the immediate family?" He asked.

Frank and Ray sadly stepped back. The doctor smiled sadly at them knowing how badly they wanted to see their friend. 

"If you'll come with me we'll go to my office," he said.

"Of course." Mr. Way said.

The trio followed him down a hall and into an office. They sat down in the three chairs as the doctor went around the desk and sat in his chair. 

"Well good news. Gerard'll be fine in a couple of weeks." 

Mikey sighed in relief along with his parents.

"Now the injuries. He broke his arm as he fell down the stairs, dislocated his shoulder and sprained his wrist. It appears he tried to catch himself and didn't succeed. Now here's the troubling thing."

Mikey closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. 

"There seem to be some injuries that are not from this event."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Way said.

"I mean there's bruising and some cuts and scrapes and traces of a previously sprained ankle. Does anyone know how this could have happened?" the doctor said, looking around at the family. 

"No, sir.  We don't." Mr. Way said. 

"No." Mrs. Way agreed.

Everyone looked at Mikey.

"Mikes?" Mr. Way said questioningly.

"...It was Dustin." Mikey said quietly.

"What do you mean by that." the doctor asked, taking out a notebook and pen. 

"Dustin. And Jason. Two bullies at our school. Gerard's been their target all year. He'd get beat up, threatening notes, public humiliation. It's been bad but not as bad as the past week." Mikey explained quietly. He took a breath and continued. "They had been hurting him every day. Me, Ray and Frank would try to stop them but it was during class when Gerard had to leave for something, or we didn't get there fast enough. So earlier today we went to the principle and showed him the notes that Dustin and Jason had been giving Gee all year. We were walking back to class when we heard screams. We ran down the hall and saw them on the floor at the bottom of the stairs." 

By this time Mrs. Way and Mikey both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you for telling me this." the doctor said. 

Mikey just nodded.

"We can go see your son in a minute." the doctor said. "At the moment he is asleep and probably will be for a few days as his body tries to heal itself. He should wake up at the most, four days. At the least, tomorrow night. Now when he wakes up he's going to be in pain so call us in as soon as possible so we can give him the pain meds. He most likely has a concussion, but he should remember everything. Now if you'd follow me we can go to his room."

They all stood up and followed the doctor out of the office and to the hospital room. Mrs. Way burst into a new round of tears when she saw her son. Gerard had bandages around his right wrist, his left arm in a cast, stitches in his forehead and bruises everywhere. There was an IV in his right hand and an oxygen mask over his face. 

The doctor quietly left the room to give the family their space. 

Mikey went to his brother's side, sat down and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry we couldn't protect you more. That we couldn't keep you safe. We should have gone to the principle a lot sooner but we didn't. And for that I am sorry."

Mr. and Mrs. Way watched their youngest as he did this. They may not understand why he didn't tell them, but they couldn't be mad. From what they heard, he and his friends had tried their best. Sometimes the best just isn't good enough. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was dark.

Everything was dark. 

He couldn't see anything.

Or hear anything. 

Until...

"Hey Gee." someone was saying. "It's been two d.....-ou got here. We'd really l......-oke up no-."

It faded again. 

"I'm back again. It the mornin.... -d day. I'd like it if... -ke up now please-"

Again, it faded. 

"Please, Gee. It's ..... ke up. It's been fo..... ys. The doctor said you sh.....up by now."

He recognized that voice. It was Mikey. He sounded sad. He had to get to Mikey. But all around him was darkness. Where was he to go? 

He heard a gasp.

 _Mikey,_ he though  _have to get to Mikey._

"Come on Gee." He heard.

_Ray_

He fought against the blackness.

"You can do it."

_Frank_

There was a light. He fought his way through the dark.

"Don't give up on us now." 

_.... Bob?_

He was almost there. But it was beginning to hurt. Nothing hurt in the dark. Did he want to go back?

"Gerard honey. It's time to come back."

_Mom_

He shook himself and fought harder. 

He had to get back to his family.

"Almost there son."

_Dad_

There was a burst of light, his eyes shot open, he gasped for air. There was talking around him, it was loud. He snapped his eyes closed. It hurt. Everything hurt. He felt something wet go down his face. There were more voices now. His head hurt. Why did it hurt so much?

Then there was a rush. And the pain subsided. And then it was gone. He opened his eyes. And saw the nurses faces. He opened his mouth but it was dry. Someone places an ice-chip in his mouth and he sucked on it. His mouth wasn't dry anymore. 

He tried to speak.

"Mi-key."

He fell into the darkness again. 


	25. Chapter 25

"He woke up, which is a good sign." the doctor explained to everyone who was now back in the room. "He fell back asleep because of the pain meds, but he should wake up again tomorrow."

"Thank you." Mrs. Way said.

The doctor nodded and left the room. 

"I leave for a week and all this happens," Bob said, sitting in a chair next to Gerard.

Frank chuckled. "Ain't that what happens? You leave and everything happens."

"At least Dustin and James got sent to reform school," Mikey said, sitting next to Bob, Ray sat across from them by Frank. 

"I'm just glad Gee's going to be okay," Ray said. 

The other three nodded along with him. 

An hour later, all the parents came in and told their children that it was time to leave and that they could come back in the morning. 

They all nodded and followed their parents out of the hospital.

____________________time skip__________________

Mikey, Ray, Frank, and Bob were all sitting in Gerard's room as their parents were in the cafeteria having lunch. 

They were talking among themselves when they heard a groan. 

They all looked over to see Gerard's eyes flutter and then open.

"Gee?" Mikey asked, moving over closer. 

"Mikey?" Gerard asked hoarsely. 

Mikey smiled happily while pressing the nurse call button. 

"Shh. Don't talk yet." Ray said, also moving closer. 

A second later a nurse and the doctor walked into the room. The nurse went to Gerard's side and started giving him ice chips to suck on.

"It's nice to see you awake Gerard. Now I would like to ask you some questions. 

Gerard nodded. 

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Gerard nodded and told him the story.

The doctor nodded, "Okay a few more."

They went through five or six more questions before the doctor announced that Gerard, in fact, did not have a concussion or any memory loss. 

After a mandatory check up the nurse and doctor left the room leaving the five friends to talk.

Mikey instantly pulled his brother in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

As he pulled back, Ray came in for the hug. "I'm glad my little brother is okay." Gerard's eyes widened, never knowing that Ray thought of him as family like that. 

Frank was next to hug him. " You better be okay. I need my pranking bro back."

Next was Bob. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. Gerard knew how happy he was that he was okay. 

"Dustin and Jason are in reform school," Mikey said.

Gerard looked over to him shocked. "Really?"

Ray grinned evilly. "Really." 

Gerard looked around, trying to see if someone was pranking him. When he realized that no one was he started crying. 

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked frantically.

"They're gone? They're really gone?" Gerard asked hopefully.

"They're really gone," Frank said happily.

That's all it took for Gerard to break down into tears. 

But not of pain, or sadness. Of happiness. 

He was free.

Free from the abuse and the hate and the threats. 

Free

**-**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you have who have read this from the beginning and not left halfway through. I know you're out there somewhere.
> 
> now for a serious note.
> 
> If you're being bullied in any way, shape or form, please tell someone. I don't like it when people hurt others because it's so unnecessary and cruel. A teacher, a parent, a counselor, someone who can help you. I don't want any of you to be hurt or be getting hurt. So help yourself and go and get help. I love you all, every one of you. 
> 
> Stay safe 
> 
> -fullofcrazyness


End file.
